


Raiment

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [710]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby needs some new clothes.





	Raiment

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/11/2001 for the word [raiment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/11/raiment).
> 
> raiment  
> Clothing in general; garments; -- usually singular in form, with a collective sense.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #367 Serious.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Raiment

Abby stared at her clothes. Most of them were a bit juniors. In fact, almost all of them had been bought when she was much younger. While she enjoyed shaking things up, it didn’t give her the same sense of happiness when she wore these clothes anymore.

Perhaps it was time to get serious and procure a raiment more fitting to how she felt now. That meant shopping. Every girls' dream. Well most girls. 

Abby loved to shop, but this time it was going to be different. She was nervous she wouldn’t be able to find what she wanted, but she was tired of being treated like a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
